Steven's Journal
by KuperStoriz
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Red finds a journal in his new tree base, which turns out to belong to a trainer that was champion before him.
1. Prologue

Steven's Journal

PROLOGUE

It was a stubborn time for the former Kanto champion RED. He had just departed Mt. Silver 2 days before, after receiving his first loss in YEARS. He even got caught in an avalanche, & broke his legs. At that moment, all he could say was, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Luckily, yet without his command, his psychic type, Espeon, who still had a little power left, used a move Red managed to make up & teach it... "Wound Mend". Yes, he was a loser at the moment, but he was still creative.

He thanked Espeon & returned it to the pokeball. He made it to a giant tree after 2 days of traveling, (1/4 a day on his bike, which he realized was broken, [this personally made him say, "Ah! Come on!" lol]), and had Pikachu use hidden power. He made a little home out of it. Well, actually, it was HUGE (3 floors, 18 empty rooms), but he knew it would be enough. He used several potions on his pokemon, thankfully having them recover. Then he made a front door, closed it, & decides to make one of the rooms on the first floor his bedroom. When he entered, however, he tripped on what seemed to be a loose floorboard. "Huh. As if my week was finally gonna be better", he said. He didn't break anything this time, but he was curious. He lifted the floorboard. What was inside surprised him:

An ancient, barely plated chest labled, "Steven". Again, he was curious, so he wanted to open it, but then he saw, of course, It was locked. Frustrated, Red dropped the chest, went to a wall, and, prematurely, banged his head against it, while saying, "DANGIT! DANGIT! DANGIT! DANGIT! RAGGAFRAGGING DANG PIECE OF-! GRR! DANGIT!", Almost like he was giving up. He calmed down, and didn't want to give up just yet. He knew the key needed to be around somewhere. He checked the hole again...

Inside, a piece of paper saying, "MIKI". "Must be the pincode", Red thought. He entered the code.

But even after about 5 seconds, nothing happened. Dissapointed, he was about to set up his bedroom furniture, when suddenly,

*SNAP!*

He looked back...

It was open.

"YES!", Red exclaimed. However, What he found inside was something that confused him:

A composition book, lines reading:

STEVEN'S JOURNAL

If found, please feel free

He saw the words "DO NOT READ" Scratched out, and, on the next line, saying to "feel free" to do so. Red was all for it, but he was also very tired. He put it back in the chest, and locked it up. He finished with his bedroom furniture, and went to sleep. As his eyes fell heavy, he said, "tommorow".


	2. Chapter 1:Origin

The next morning, Red went outside for a nice little walk. He found some new pokemon, & added it to the national dex. He was greeted by several people, all of whom made him feel better about himself. He even met a nice girl, who was just his type. When he got home that evening, he was, of course, greeted by his pokemon. "Nice to see you guys, too", he replied at their kindness. He then fed each of his pokemon appropriately. He went back to his bedroom, and lay on his bed. "Now, what was I gonna do when I got back again?", he asked himself. He turned to his side, looking directly at the chest. "Oh, right!", he remembered. He unlocked the chest, took out the journal, but before he opened it up, He saw the most adorable thing he couldn't believe he missed when he walked in. His now Raichu was sleeping in a smaller bed right next to his. He realized that meant he would have to read nonaloud. He finally opened the book up. The text he saw on the first page was, "For my dear Miki", but it was crossed out. He still had the one burning question in his mind: "Who is, or was, Miki?". He turned to the first page.

* * *

 ** _FEBRUARY 24th, 1994_**

Using my only Pokeball, I caught my first Pokemon, Professor Oak told me it was a Charamander. I didn't think "Charamander" was a good name for such an adorable Pokemon, so I named it "Miki" Instead. It fit because conveniently, It is a female. I told My brother Mike about it, and he said he was proud of me, but at the same time jealous. I then told my girl Daisy about it, and she replied in the semi-same manner. She gave me a kiss for congratulations. I'm telling you, she is fine, even when a bit jealous. I checked on Ms. Rose too, and she said that Red's turning 15 in 2 years, as well as Blue. With that said, I'm done writing for the night.

* * *

Red's eyes widened at the part mentioning him. This Steven knew about him? But how? How could Red not remember HIM? He kept reading.

* * *

 _ **FEBRUARY 27th, 1994**_

When I went to Oak's lab today, he gave me his newest invention that he called the POKEDEX. He said it could be used to document Pokemon That I've caught. He also gave me 20 Pokeballs to start. He then told me that if I level up the Pokemon I catch enough, I could challenge the Pokemon League. I thanked him and left. When I went to visit Ms. Rose and told her the good news, She wished me luck. I went upstairs to check on little Red. He was playing on his SNES, saying to himself, "I'm gonna be great, too!". I can still tell he will. I also told my girlfriend the same news. "Good luck, sweetie", she replied to me. I then headed off. I made it to Pewter City now. So far I've caught an Abra, a Pidgey, a Meowth, & a Pikachu. I'm doing Great! Ok, that's enough writing for now.

* * *

Red's realization came to mind at last when he saw the other mention of him. Of course he didn't remember him because he never MET him! He then kept reading ahead.

* * *

 _ **FEBRUARY 29th, 1994**_

Wow. Haven't wrote anything for 2 days. During this time I beat Gym Leaders Brock, Misty and Lt. Surge. My brother Mike, though, was already 1 step ahead. We shake hands everytime we meet. He told me about his progress as well. Almost all of HIS pokedex is complete. I told him that mine is nearly finished, too. I also told him how almost all of them have evolved. He said the same about his. We shook hands and parted for now. After that, I beat leaders Erika, Koga, and Sabrina. Huh. 6/8 Badges. So far so well. My Miki also evolved into a Charizard over this time. Lv. 25. Wow. Ok, I'm gonna shut up for now. I'm tired.

* * *

Red decided he should "shut up" his reading for now as well. He closed the book, put it in the chest, and was about to rest for the night, but his Pokephone (which was given by Professor Oak) rang. "Hello?", Red answered. On the phone, it was the girl he met that same day. "Hey, handso- I mean, Red", the girl replied, obviously nervous. "Oh, Hi", Red replied, also nervous.

"Aren't you the girl I bumped into earlier?"

"Yep, that's me! My name's Yellow, by the way."

"Cool! Nice name, sweethe- I mean, Yellow."

"Yeah, um- wait, were you about to say something?"

"...No"

"Ok...um, I'm actually a bit of a fan of your work. You see, I was actually the same age as you when I decided to head out. Not from Pallet, though."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep."

"So, you challenged the league, too?"

"Yep, a little too late, though, because when I got to the gate, you already were announced the champion. I wasn't sad though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, instead, I announced myself your first fan!"

"..eh..heh.."

"But you know what?"

"Um...what?"

"I want to be more than that now. How about we meet at the nearest park tommorow?"

"...Ok...That'll be...great..."

"Ok, see you there, sweetie"

"Ok-what?"

"NOTHING!"

Yellow then hung up. "Ok...", Red thought. He then went to sleep, ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 1-5: A nice Date

**OK, SO I MAY HAVE ADDED A LOVE STORY, BUT HEY, BETTER THAN TWILIGHT SAGA!**

The next morning, Red was awoken by his doorbell. He grabbed his Red jacket, put it on quick, and headed there. When he answered the door, he saw someone he wouldn't have expected until later that day: Yellow.

"Oh, good morning, Yellow."

"Morning, Red."

"Um...How did you find out where I was?"

"Oh, a little Pidgey told me..."

"Huh?"

"Well, more like a big jerk."

"Meh?"

"I was just asking around, and when I asked HIM, He was like, ' _Who the hell cares about him? That Red-capped Idiot? Pl-eese! He's probably eating trash on Route 36 by now! You're pretty much trash, too, if you're looking for him!'_ , so I came here, and here I found a strange Tree, and here you were! My lucky day!"

"Did that 'big jerk' happen to wear a blue shirt?"

"Yep"

"Orange-ish hair?"

"Yep"

"That was the original champion...you can say."

"Huh?"

"That was my rival Blue."

"Oh."

"I didn't know he'd be a douchebag after the whole thing."

"Yeah. Didn't know I'd be a victim, though."

"Besides, who would insult a pretty girl like you- I mean, anyone...like that?"

"Yeah- what did you say I was?"

"Nothing! ...Let's just go."

"Ok, sweetie"

"Huh?"

"NOTHING!"

So with that, they headed out on a nice walk through the park, seeing many Pokemon along the way. Red saw Blue walking through the park as well. "Just a moment, Yellow", he said as he went over to him. When Blue saw Red coming towards him, his fists were clenched. When Red was about 2 feet on front, Blue suddenly tried to strike, but Red grabbed his arm.

It was at THAT moment that Blue knew... He fricked up.

Red then threw Blue to the ground in the most violent way possible. Then he kicked his face, and lifted him up.

"I heard you talking crap about me."

SMACK!

"Well, whaddya expect after you took my title of champion!? A congratulations!?"

SMACK!

"I wasn't finished! I was also told you insulted that nice girl over there!"

SMACK!

"Well, sorry, but it's true."

WHACK!

"So, trash, huh? I'll show you Trash!"

With that, Red dragged him all the way to a trash can, and tossed him in head first.

"Who's the trash now, douchebag?"

Red then walked back over to Yellow, patting his hands together for a finished job. Unexpectedly, Yellow went up and hugged Red. "Thank You", she said. "Hey, it was nothing", Red replied, nervously. They then continued their walk. That afternoon, Red decided to take her to dinner. A new restaurant opened up, luckily. "Rocket Delights" was the name, but the restaurant's logo looked familiarly strange: A Plate with fork and spoon as engines, with a big red "R" on it. Red could already tell this was managed by an all-too-familiar Ex-Gang Leader. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try it. Red brought her there. Inside, there were many neat things, such as pokemon-shaped balloons, streamers with pokeballs at the end of them, & eating spots just for pokemon. When Red rang the bell at the front Desk, an Eevee came up, presumably as the receptionist. "Aww. That's adorable!", Yellow commented. "Thanks, I get that a lot.", the eevee replied. "Wow! It talked!", Red replied. "Look, do you want a seat or not?", the eevee said. "Oh, right!", Red said, getting back on track, "Table for 2, please." The eevee opened the book, then closed it after finding something. "Ok, we found a seat. Right over there." Red thanked the eevee, and took Yellow and him to their seat. Suddenly, an Alakazam appeared. "I'm your waiter for tonight, my name is Alakazam, but you already knew that." Red & Yellow laughed a bit. "Thanks, I'm here all week...sorta." That last part made Red's eyes widen a bit. "Huh?", he replied. "Well, you see, our boss is now able to tell if we're tired now, so we switch between us when one of us gets tuckered out. Best of all, it levels us up as we go. When the restaurant closes on Saturdays, we can train ourselves in the backroom that has the mini-gym, that way we can have some fighting experience". Red went cross eyed for a moment, but shaked it off. "Oh, ok!", he replied. They made their orders, and talked over the night.

"So, Red, you must really be interested in me if you're taking me to dinner."

"Hey, It's nothing, really!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"So, what did you mean by wanting to be more than just a fan?"

"You know, a friend, best friend, relationsh- I mean, Etcetera."

"Yeah, you're right, we would be great together, since I have a now really important fan, who's ho...nest, ya know, fall in lo- I mean, get to know each other."

"Red, I know you're thinking the same thing as me. You..."

"I what?"

"You... Love me, don't ya?"

"I-um... Would not really put it that way... Um... I-"

Suddenly, Yellow put a hand on Red's cheek.

"Hey, it's OK. I love you, too."

Yellow then brought Red's head close to her face, & they kissed.

"Wow... Just... Wow."

Suddenly, Yellow's eyes widened again.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what got over me. I just-"

Red then put his hand on her cheek.

"It's ok, I feel the same."

They kissed again. After they were finished, Red payed for the meal, and they headed out. When they got to Yellow's house (on Red's new bike, may I add), rather than a well "goodbye, cya tomorrow", but instead... they found Yellow's entire home burning to the ground. "No!", Yellow exclaimed, "Not everything I've worked for! My savings, my savings WORTH... My home!". As all of her hard work went down in flames, Yellow cried on Red's shoulder. Red could only pat her head. He needed to know what caused it, though. He asked the nearby Firemen.

"How'd it start?"

"Someone threw this bottle of alcohol at the flammable parts, but not before lighting it on fire."

When Red examined the bottle, he found a strange symbol:

A seemingly cracked Mountain, with an arch at the bottom.

"Whoever did this is a real psychopath. That's for sure."

"Man, if you're thinking of going after the guy, YOU'RE crazy."

"Well... I wouldn't think so..."

When Red and Yellow walked away from the fire, Red felt he should help her in some way. He knew what to do to help out his crying...friend. "Hey, don't feel bad, ok? I'm there for you now. In fact, If you're interested, You can come live with me". The saddened Yellow then looked at Red and embraced him. "Thank You! I love you so much.", she said with tears of now joy streaming down her tears. And with that, they headed back to the treehouse.

When they went in, Red remembered he had 17 other rooms. "Why don't you pick one of your choice", Red offered. Yellow then pointed to Red's exact room. "That one!"

Red saw which room she pointed out. "Oh, that's my room. Sorry, sweetheart, that's already taken". Yellow then turned to Red with a pretty look in her eyes. "So?" she replied, shrugging seductively. "I see", Red replied. Red showed Yellow the room. "Wow", she commented, "Nice, big and organized!"

When Red went over to his bedroom PC, Yellow followed.

"Hey, Red."

"Yeah?"

"I have my password memorized. I can save you the trouble of having to get more furniture."

"Ok..."

When Yellow opened her PC, some of her furniture was still there.

"I can't believe it!", she exclaimed.

She pressed enter, and almost all of her necessary furniture (bed, nightstand, and lamp) were in the room. The bed, however, was old and burnt.

"Well, my wish was half granted", she said. Yellow then went in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Red then remembered the book in his chest.


	4. Chapter 2: More Interesting Facts

Red quietly opened his chest to respect his...girl? He then opened the book once again.

* * *

 _ **MARCH 1ST, 1994**_

I'm heading to Lavender Town right now, seeing that it's the only way to Pallet, where I can SURF to Cinnabar. I see the Pokemon Tower, but I have no reason to be there. I'm headed to the market.

A house just blew up nearby. The poor guy didn't survive, but his strange pokemon did... Wierd. They look like hands. White hands. Meh. I've seen worse. Moving on!

* * *

"That explains a lot", Red commented on the WHITE HANDS part.

* * *

 _ **MARCH 2ND, 1994**_

I ran into some nasty Bikers, but Miki and I took care of them easily. They just turned tails and rode away of course. Cinnabar at last! Before I challenge the gym, though, I'm gonna heal Miki.

* * *

 _ **MARCH 3RD, 1994**_

We did it! Miki and I beat leader Blaine at his own game! We also got the Volcano Badge for our troubles. 7/8...We're so close! Our next destination should be...Vermilion.

* * *

 _ **MARCH 4TH, 1994**_

I ran into Mike again. We eexchanged talk about our progress. He let me know that he's close to being able to challenge the Pokemon League. How convenient. We're riding to Vermilion side-by-side now. It's working out. Miki and Mike's Blastoise seem to get along fine. I'm done for now.

* * *

"Huh. I wish I could get along with Blue like that.", Red commented. He closed the book, put it back in the chest, hung up his jacket, and went to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, however, he could make out a figure crawling near. He fell asleep before he could Identify it, however.


End file.
